Equestrian Gamer Disc 2: Virtual Dive-In Warfare
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (Equestria Girls-Verse) Years since Release, Dirk received a new birthday console ordered by his Stepmom, the AmuSphere. He then joins the new VMMO Dragon Warfare Online, and rises from Noob to Experience. But his funtime will be challenged when Players of Gallop Buryoku Online invades. Today, Dirk and Friends retaliate. (Contains SAO Elements)


The time ticks to 4:30 PM from five second. Where the Camera is viewing the whole island from the sky, four halves with one grassy, other fall, other snowy, and last deserty. Sounds like a place for some Battle Royale. Rifle Shots, Machine Gun Shots, Bazooa launch and explosion, and a green energy explosion. This military soldier guy was the one wielding that Alien-like energy rifle-cannon. They call it the BFG.

He runs behind the 60s resident house. Loot Bags fall and roll down the hill and to that guy's leg. He kneels down and the Inventory Screen opens, his and the dead person. He closes afterwards and gets up.

"Useless Junk." grumbled the Soldier, he then spotted another one. An enemy soldier, "Shotguns? *raspberry* His loss." he snickers evilly before pulling out some kind of a scoped energy rifle. "I'll laser it up."

He goes inside and climb the stairs before reaching the window. There it is. Near the red car which is drivable. It slowly opens the door, the Sniper gets ready, but then a solid ballistic bullet flings through the head of the soldier.

"_Toughest Man! Armed to Teeth! Look out Fiends! **Captain Joe!**" _Singed the person on the other window as his beepy music is being played. He is wielding some kind of a hero costume, wielding an assault rifle.

"Yo! Joeson! That was mine!" said the Soldier he was looking at.

"Well don't take too long next time, Jimbo" said Joeson, "Enemies you see will offer no Patience."

"Then how am I suppose to master Sniping like my Father?" Jimbo slid down and crossed his arms, pouting.

He then hear a shot of a laser beam, before a seismic crash. Jimbo perks up and look out the window. He sees a trail of red smoke from the white laser. Joeson also saw that and stopped his music.

"Wait! Don't go there alone. We need to stick together." said Joeson,

They reach the crater which doesn't suppose to be here on explosion. He finds a force field lowering and deactivating, revealing a casual clothed person. _Wait, that's one of those Japanese Students._ Jimbo recognized them. It's wearing bright gray japanese student uniform. He looks at them and jumps and lands to them.

"I'm Major Juji. What game is this?" it introduced and asked,

"Wait... What do you mean what game? This is Eye-Dee Royale." Jimbo answered, looking confused.

"I...D...?"

"Not the letters, it's actually E-Y-E, and D-E-E-." Joeson said,

"I see..." Juji said, "Then we have found what we're looking for." and then proceeding without any hesitation, pulling out a weird demonic pistol, "PSYCHOT!" it fires a purple telekinetic energy bullet. It flew right at Jimbo and killing it good. It falls to the ground, pixel dusts flies as it dissolves. Joeson was in shock at what's happening, before turning back at him.

"Why did you shot him?!" Joeson ask,

"I am not taking any questions." Juji said, "Goodbye Soldier. Never exist again. PSYCHOT!" another bullet and Joeson falls.

The camrea zooms out and shows red lasers landing at the ground of the island. Fights are heard, with special techniques fired while the surviving players tried to retaliate.

Zooming back in instantly, soldiers fall to the ground. Before one of the heads were squished by the metallic boot of the person-sized mecha suit. It is white and visor has eyes.

"Report." It said, raising his left arm, "Are the targets removed?"

"Yes. Neutralization of all the targets are confirmed."

"Excellent. Let's head back and sweep the next game server." Red Laser thus launch into the air, before portals opened. Server games after Server games, red teleporting lasers fall down, and players suffer defeat. From an intruder in Martial Arts GI, other in other costumes that makes it a japanese superhero. One finds itself lifted up disarmed by a Japanese Magical Girl Hero before a laser shot through him. Another, is a Bear-Masked Martial Artist, chasing after them and firing a big ki blast. Lastly, an armored hero with leather on the inside, cutting the other soldier diagonally top right to bottom left.

**Then snapping to the other scene, **Dirk opens the Door and closes, with his backpack on his back, "Hi Mom! Where are you?"

He sees his stepmom in her blue uniform, "Just getting ready for an emergency meeting." Dirk sees her already combing her hair, "Sorry I won't be able to cook supper. But you just got a package."

"A Package?" Dirk asked,

"I order it for you." she said, "It's a nice break from this Dungeon Puppeteer 10. It is that way you'll learn something new." He watches her mom rushing to the White Car with her purse. Reversing to the road, "Goodbye Dirk. Enjoy your new game."

Dirk sits on the couch with his butter knife, cutting the tape and opening it. What he sees surprises him. "AmuSphere!"

_I remember those. A FullDive console, succeeding NerveGear which I heard killed off people in the Sword Art Online game._

Dirk immediately gets to setting up. Placing the main console box near his computer, with the secondary plugged to the USB. It took him minutes before putting it on, and placing himself in a comfortable position, his bed.

He exhales and inhales, waiting for few seconds before opening with two words.

"Link Start!"


End file.
